wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Towers of Midnight/Chapter 51
Summary : Min holds Callandor. Rand stands there looking at the sword when a vision appears above him: *A glowing sword gripped in a black hand Rand takes the sword back and sheathes it across his back. He carries Justice at his side. Min warns Rand about Callandor's flaw and the possibility of it being used against him. Rand is well aware of this fact. He asks Jahar Narishma to make a gateway to where he plans to meet with the Borderlander leaders. Rand asks Naeff on any word from the Black Tower. None has arrived. He asks Naeff learn the Mirror of Mists to disguise himself, Travel to the Black Tower and tell the men loyal to Logain Ablar that they are men, and not weapons. Rand is aware that something is wrong there and him going there in person may be walking into a trap. Rand asks Cadsuane Melaidhrin to be ready to open a gateway once in Far Madding. She tells him that you cannot channel in Far Madding. Rand retorts that the Well in her Paralis-net should contain enough of the One Power. Rand wore the first ever male paralis-net as Lews Therin Telamon. Cadsuane intends to argue calling him boy, but Rand interrupts telling her that he lived for 400 years before dying. He is the only male Aes Sedai this side of the Light and just as old as the Forsaken. Rand's group Travel to Far Madding. Rand tells the group the history behind Far Madding. Min is concerned that with all the memories Rand now has in his head, he may not be the same person he was. Rand tells her that he feels more like himself than he has a in a great deal of time. He now has all these memories because he is Lews Therin and always was. The Dark One nearly broke Rand, but with his better bringing up this time by Tamlin al'Thor, Rand managed to avoid this fate. The channelers feel the change when they ride through the Guardians perimeter. The group is met by a Borderlander escort. They finally come face to face with the Borderlander rulers, their entire army arrayed out behind them, weapons at the ready. Min sees some more visions above the rulers: *Tenobia si Bashere Kazadi has a bloody, shining spear above her. Ethenielle Cosaru Noramaga has doves; she will be wed soon. The other two have swords and shields above them, they will fight soon. Min is unsure whether they will fight now, or later in Tarmon Gai'don. Rand steps forward to greet the rulers. Queen Ethenielle takes the lead, steps forward to greet Rand and slaps him hard across the face. Rand tells his Far Dareis Mai escorts to stand down. King Easar Togita is next and gives Rand an almighty backhand. This bloodies Rand's lip. Queen Tenobia comes forward and slaps him hard across the face and finally King Paitar Nachiman steps up. He touches Rand's bleeding lip before swinging a massive backhand into Rand;s face. This knocks Rand to his knees. Min runs forward to comfort Rand, asking why they would do this when he came in peace. Paitar replies that his coming to the world has caused anything but peace. Cadsuane replies that the prophecies have said what the the Dragon Reborn would do what needed to be done. Presuming he is the Dragon Tenobia retorts. Rand slides Calandor free asking if this is enough evidence that he is the Dragon. Paiter steps forward and asks Rand a question he must answer. The entire Borderland behind hi is on full alert, weapons at the ready. Min realizes that Paitar too close to Rand, hand ready on his sword hilt. : :Rand's reply Paitar nods and relaxes. Queen Ethenielle greets Rand as the Dragon Reborn. : Cadsuane sits in a tent with Rand and the Borderland rulers. Rand is surrounded by the Borderlander army and 13 Aes Sedai, but seems quite at home. She realizes he has changed is is proud of him....a little. King Paitar explains about his question, which is a prophecy handed down through the monarch line of Arafel. His great ancestor Reo Myershi originally heard it. Rand is concerned with the timing, if this meeting had happened earlier, he would not have had access to those memories and things would not have ended well. Balefire would have have been returned after those slaps. Tenobia retorts the Guardians would have protected them, but Rand replies it blocks the One Power only. Cadsuane is confused by this comment. If the rulers had fallen to Rand, the army had orders to attack. They Borderlanders had come south to seek out Rand, and when they heard of Paitar's prophecy, they decided that they would use this to test the Dragon Reborn. However their progress was slowed down by the snows. They ask if their Aes Sedai could learn how to Travel. Rand accepts on the condition they swear oaths to him. The rulers are not happy with this condition. Rand tells them that he is meeting with all the monarchs of the world tomorrow and then he will go to Shayol Ghul to break the remaining seals. Without Rand's oaths, they will remain hundred of leagues away while Tarmon Gai'don rages on. The rulers are stunned. Rand tells them that their own prophecy says that he will break what must be broken, he saved Maradon already, swear to him or let others fight in their place. As Rand leaves the tent he asks if he could apologize to Hurin. Cadsuane looks at the rulers and knows Rand has them under his banner. Characters *Min Farshaw *Rand al'Thor *Cadsuane Melaidhrin *Jahar Narishma *Merise Haindehl *Naeff *Ethenielle Kirukon Materasu *Tenobia si Bashere Kazadi *Paitar Nachiman *Easar Togita *Tai'daishar Referenced *Logain Ablar *Gilgame Personage from Lews Therin's memories *Lews Therin *Tam al'Thor *Perrin Aybara *Nynaeve al'Meara *Mat Cauthon *Aviendha *Elayne Trakand *Moiraine Damodred *Davram Bashere *Tellindal Tirraso *Demandred *Reo Myershi ancestor of King Paitar Nachiman *Hurin Places *Stone of Tear *Far Madding Referenced *Aren Deshar former name of Far Madding *Maradon *Blight *Arafel *Shienar *Shayol Ghul *True Power Items *Justice *Paralis-net *''Callandor''